


Love behind Closed Doors

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bdubs sort of has a praise kink?, Cuddling & Snuggling, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Established Relationship, I think that's about all the tags I'll be needing!, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Scar is the top and Bdubs is the bottom, Sleeping Together, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bdubs and Scar are in love, and they're showing it through affection one evening in the Town Hall.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Love behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything explicit before and I guess this technically isn't explicit either, but nevertheless: here is my first try at... whatever this is. Enjoy, I suppose?

bdubs whimpered softly as he thunked his head against scar's shoulder, the noise turning more akin to a moan as he felt warm lips against his neck.

they were sitting in his office in the town hall, on the mini throne he'd built back when they'd been decorating-- after a recent and rather embarrassing situation of another hermit walking in on the two of them kissing rather heatedly on the real throne, they'd decided privacy was much more preferable.

so now scar sat sideways in the seat, back resting on the arm rest, and bdubs leaning against his chest. they'd just been talking for a while, scar playing with bdubs' hair, but then things had taken a certain turn when scar had tugged on it and bdubs hadn't been able to suppress his little moan.

"scaaar," he whined out his name. bdubs felt more than heard the soft chuckle let out against his skin, scar's warm breath leaving gooseflesh in its wake.

it was late, they were both tired and had work the next day, this probably wouldn't go any further than kissing and touches-- but nevertheless, it was enjoyable.

"you're so lovely like this, b," scar said, his voice lower than usual, almost sultry, as he kissed down bdubs' neck, pulling on his shirt to reveal more skin. "i love hearing your voice-- you're very vocal this evening, and it's all because of _me."_

he bit down on his collarbone as he reached it to accentuate his words, and bdubs couldn't stop the keen that spilled from his lips. scar knew _exactly_ what he liked, better than anyone else, and he was completely exploiting that knowledge-- not that bdubs minded, per se.

scar licked at the spot for a moment before moving on.

"void, scar," bdubs said, moving his hands to scar's back so he had a better grip to pull them closer together with. he could feel his skin heating up more and more by the second, his thoughts getting hazy with love and pleasure.

scar's hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing little circles into his skin as he leaned away slightly, having to put pressure on bdubs' chest to keep him from trying to follow. he played with the hem of his shirt.

"let's get this off of you, yeah?"

bdubs reluctantly let go of where his fingers were digging into the fabric of scar's newest blazer that he'd been wearing since he became mayor of Aquatown (which he looked _so incredibly handsome_ in), raising his arms so scar could pull off his shirt.

calloused hands trailed up his now bare chest and he let his eyes flutter shut.

"i love you," scar mumbled into his skin and he leaned back in, kissing down his sternum. "you're gorgeous. i'm the luckiest man alive."

bdubs moaned weakly at his words and ministrations.

scar's hand moved to gently clasp his hand, fingers trailing up to press gently at his pulse point on his wrist. bdubs could feel how exactly how fast his heart was beating.

"you're perfect," scar praised softly.

bdubs whined and tugged on his blazer to try and pull him up so their faces were more level. scar obliged wordlessly, green eyes questioning as he willingly let bdubs maneuver him.

once they were close enough, bdubs immediately cupped his cheeks to surge forward for a kiss, pulling them even closer to one another.

scar smiled against his mouth.

it didn't matter how many times they kissed, it would always be perfect-- just like scar, perfect and wonderful in every way he could possibly be. it sounded sappy, but it was true. every word of it.

bdubs parted his lips, and scar instantly took the offer to lick into his mouth with a quiet moan.

somewhere in the tangled knot of his scrambled thoughts, bdubs managed to have the coherent thought that scar tasted sugary sweet. the somewhat sour taste of wizard fruit wasn't there anymore now that scar hadn't had one in a while-- all that was left was a wonderful taste, like strawberries or cookies. like sugar.

sweet, just like the man the taste belonged to.

the earthy smell that seemed to be permanently ingrained in scar's clothes mixed in with his other senses, and bdubs melted into him.

with how much terraforming he'd been doing lately? bdubs wasn't even surprised. after all, he'd been the one washing the dirt from scar's hair as he fell asleep in the water of the bathtub.

reluctantly, bdubs pulled away a few moments later for air. scar rested his forehead against his. "you're so handsome, bdubs. you're wonderful, incredible, absolutely spectacular-- you're... amayzin'." he giggled softly as he said his signature pronunciation of the word.

"i love you so much," scar said in a quieter tone, kissing his nose. 

"you flatterer," bdubs said, slinging his arms around scar's neck and leaning back in briefly for a chaste kiss. "the only hermit luckier than you is me."

scar smiled sleepily at him.

bdubs traced one of the scars on his partner's face with his thumb, meeting his eyes. his pupils were blown to the point that most of the chartruese and diamond-blue flecks had been eaten up by the black.

and yet, they were just as breathtaking as always.

bdubs relaxed more, however impossible it may have seemed to do so, burrowing further into scar and burying his nose into the crook of his neck.

he hadn't expected to be cuddling there, on his personal diamond throne of all places, but he was okay with it so long as scar was.

and from the what he could tell, scar had zero grievances. 

"you're tired?" scar asked, gently rubbing a circle between his shoulder blades. it wasn't that late, but... scar was warm and he felt very safe in his arms. even just the caring tone of scar's voice was making his eyelids heavy.

"a little," he murmured. scar's hand stopped moving to rest motionless on his back instead, a comforting weight.

"it's getting late, that's understandable. get some rest." scar said, his sentence cutting off with a yawn. bdubs chuckled softly as he continued. "maybe _i_ should get some rest, too."

"that better not mean you were planning on leaving me here at first," bdubs mumbled. scar laughed quietly, shifting so he was resting more comfortably against the throne.

"i wouldn't dream of it," he said.

perhaps it wasn't the most comfortable bed scar had shared with bdubs, but he couldn't have cared any less-- not with the love of his life sleeping so soundly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I can reply to comments anonymously, but constructive criticism is appreciated! Hope this wasn't too awful!


End file.
